


Video: Even Now

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Series: Felar's JohnLocked Fanvids [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dealing with his separation from Sherlock.  And only in his absence realizes exactly what Sherlock meant to him.  He tends toward the family remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: Even Now

[Link to Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jRTAVBRv5c)  
[Link to Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/97043649)


End file.
